


The Last Jump

by yuzu_ren



Category: Yuzuru Hanyu - Fandom, yuzuvier
Genre: M/M, figure skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22950733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuzu_ren/pseuds/yuzu_ren
Summary: This is the story that comes to my mind after watching Yuzu’s interview last December. He was lost to Shoma Uno and he seemed so vulnerable my heart just can’t take it. So I’ve been thinking what will happen if he retires? So comes this short story.
Relationships: Yuzuru Hanyu & Javier Fernandez
Kudos: 22





	The Last Jump

No banquet in the world that never ends.

At some point in life, we will bid our farewell and take our leave. Things we are so familiar with will then become strangers. We move forward, while memories stay behind.

That day, he finally did his last jump. A beautiful triple axel. No difficult quad. Nothing’s extraordinary. Just a triple axel out of nowhere. It was a jump that brings him this far. It felt right to end everything with this.

Yuzuru bowed, shouting “Arigatou” to his devoted fans, to the epic raining Pooh-san, and to himself.

There were so many things he wanted to tell his younger self.

To the little boy who wanted to master 3A perfectly; you did it, kid. You could even do it from a standstill.

To the clueless kid who had a dream of winning Olympic gold; your dream came true. You get not one, but two Olympic golds.

To the most competitive teenager who loved winning; you won them all. You completed the Super Slam.

To the vulnerable man who once thought skating is scary; you conquered your nightmare, you could skate without worries now. You’re free.

Yuzuru bowed and bowed. He looked at those Pooh-sans laying on the ice, and smiled. Ah, he even forgot to say, “Sayonara, Pooh-san. No one will throw you to the ice anymore.” 

People cheered, some cried for him, some still threw that yellow plush toys inside the rink, some sobbed, yet everyone shouted the same, “Arigatou, Yuzuru.” again and again.

He skated to the edge of the rink, and as he always did for so many years, he turned around, and screamed out loud, “Arigatou gozaimasu!!!”

His voice echoed. He waved his last goodbye and stepped outside the rink.

This was the end. This was his farewell. The party had already ended. It was time to leave and had a good rest. The Great Yuzuru Hanyu had finally become a legend. 

And there, right in front of him, Javi was waiting, smiling oh-so-proudly, eyes wet with tears, and mouthed, “I’m so proud of you.”

Yuzuru ran towards that man, and hugged him close.

This party had ended, but his own little party had just began.


End file.
